


Appreciation

by writeonclara



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Consent Issues, Exhibitionism, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonclara/pseuds/writeonclara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock appreciates Jim. Jim appreciates Spock’s dick. Under a table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings at the end of the story.
> 
> This PWP can be read alone, but just as a note, it’s a porny alternate version of Chapter 10’s opening scene in Measure of Happiness. Basically, Jim and Spock are both cadets and in a newly established relationship at Starfleet Academy.
> 
> This is more kinky than realistic in terms of characterization, but I have no regrets (some regrets). Please heed the tags and the warning.

"You’re a hard Vulcan to pin down," Uhura said.

"Uhura," Spock said, voice tight. "I'm afraid this is bad time."

"Is there ever a good time?" Uhura asked wryly, taking the seat across from Spock anyway. She sounded amused, but also way too fond for her own good. "Surely you can spare ten minutes to catch up. I don't have a lot of time anyway. Got another class in fifteen."

“I’m afraid I am--busy.”

“Oh,” Uhura said, discouraged and a little hurt. “With what?”

Spock seemed to struggle with an answer for a moment, before he sighed. “It is fine.”

Under the cafe table, hidden from the world by a long tablecloth, Jim Kirk relaxed between Spock’s knees. An immovable hand grasped the short hair at the back of his head, preventing him from moving forward. Jim smirked, just a breath away from a heavy cock.

“I feel like we haven’t seen each other in ages. You’ve been seriously busy lately.

“There have been adjustments to my curriculum that have impacted my time for recreational activities,” Spock said.

Recreational activities, indeed. Jim tried leaning forward to continue with these ‘recreational activities,’ but Spock’s hand was firm.

“No kidding.” Uhura grinned at him. “I’m in the Xenolinguistic’s class you’re TAing. Jeez, Spock, you are seriously brilliant. I have no idea how you can manage two tracks _and_ teaching. Aren’t you overseeing the _Kobayashi Maru_ as well?”

“Vulcans require less sleep than humans.”

Spock’s relentless grip meant that Jim couldn’t suck down Spock’s dick like he desperately wanted to. He could, however, lick a long strip up the head. Spock tightened his hand hard enough for a jolt of pain to shoot down Jim’s spine. He bit his lip to muffle a groan, pressing hard fingers down on Spock’s thighs and licking again, a slow, tortuous slide of his tongue up the vein.

“Nonetheless,” Uhura said. “You must be exhausted. How did you end up getting saddled with so many responsibilities?”

“The guidance counselor, Mr. Cole, recommended that I teach,” Spock said, without even a tremble to his voice, even though his fingers were trembling. “I find the pace of my current curriculum satisfying.” 

Uhura huffed a small laugh, still somewhat disbelieving. “How do you even have time for a social life?”

“It is not required for Vulcans to fraternize as humans do,” Spock said, fingers caressing the tender skin of Jim’s scalp. “However--”

Spock’s words cut out when Jim immediately took advantage of his freedom by sucking in the head of Spock’s dick, laving the head with slow caresses. Spock grabbed his hair again, twisting brutally, but not pulling him back. Probably he could feel how much it drove Jim crazy, the sharp pain at the base of his head pulsing down his spine. He wondered if it turned Spock on to know how hot it made Jim, the exquisite pain contrasting with the trapped pleasure of his own hard cock--

Spock’s dick twitched in his mouth and Jim’s eyes crinkled. There was his answer.

Uhura sighed. “You and Kirk, huh?”

“Although your question is ambiguous, if I may surmise that you are inquiring if Jim and I are in a--relationship, then you are correct.” Spock’s voice was still unwaveringly calm. Maybe he was blushing though, just a faint tinge of green at the tips of his ears and the back of his neck.

“Why Kirk? I mean, no offense to Kirk and all, but isn’t he too--capricious for you?”

“Are most humans not?” Spock asked, voice a touch distant. “Jim is impulsive and unpredictable, and at all times--fascinating.”

Jim thought Spock should be rewarded for that, so he took him in as far as possible, the head of his cock sliding into his throat. He had to move slowly, not wanting to gag and give himself away. Spock’s knee jolted, colliding with Jim’s side, and his grip became so tight that tears sprang to the corners of Jim’s eyes, but he didn’t stop until his nose was buried in the bed of dark hair at the base of Spock’s dick.

“Really? I mean, I know that that there’s been a huge todo amongst the faculty about his exams, but that’s exaggerated, right? There is no way he’s really in the top two percentile.”

Spock didn’t say anything for several seconds as Jim slid slowly back up until his lips were just pressed against the tip. In a voice just marginally deeper than normal, Spock said simply, “He is.”

“I bet he is just unbearably smug about that,” Uhura griped. The booth crackled like old newspapers as she leaned back.

“Negative,” Spock said, as Jim so very slowly took him back down, before ever so silently sliding back up, until Spock’s dick was almost completely out of his mouth. “Although Jim can appear overconfident at times, it is my understanding that his primary goal is to become a captain. It is not merely a desire to prove himself worthy of the role, which he unquestionably is, but because commanding a starship is his--destiny.”

Jim froze, lips still pressed against Spock’s dick. Spock’s grip loosened and he slid the pads of his fingers across the back of Jim’s skull. Jim closed his eyes. If they were alone, Jim would surge up and kiss Spock on the mouth. The desire to do so was almost overwhelming, though he didn’t think that Uhura would appreciate Jim popping up out of nowhere to make out with Spock. 

Spock gently released his head to pry Jim’s bruising grip from his thigh and flip his hand over. Using his fore- and middle finger, he slid his fingers up Jim’s own in a slow caress. Sparks of pleasure flashed through him and he returned the touch tentatively, sure that this meant something to Spock but not entirely certain what.

“You have a lot of faith in him,” Uhura said.

“I do,” Spock said, tenderly, and in response Jim pressed worshipful kisses along the side of Spock’s dick until Spock was again clinging to the back of his head. Spock’s shields must be failing; Jim could feel desperation that wasn’t just his own, distaste for Jim’s choice of venue for such a private act, and above all else, a deep, longing affection that, if Jim didn’t know any better, bordered on--love. 

There was no embarrassment, though. That was one of the many pluses to having a Vulcan lover.

It made Jim wild.

He was still overly careful, all too aware of what could happen if someone caught Spock and Jim and not willing to get either of them kicked out of Starfleet for something so careless, but he wasn’t playing around anymore. He listened to the cadence of their conversation with only half an ear, focusing entirely on the slide of Spock’s dick down his throat.

A stray thought flashed through Jim's mind: _You will not make me lose control, Jim. Not here._

Jim didn't know how Spock could be so calm when his own control was in complete tatters. He pulled back to pant silently against Spock's thigh.

“Well,” Uhura said, as Spock slid a finger across Jim’s lower lip. “I’ve got to get to class. It was good talking to you, Spock.”

Spock must have nodded or something, because although there was no verbal response, Uhura got out of the booth and her heels clicked away. Jim waited until the door jingled shut to tuck Spock back into his pants. Spock tugged softly at his hair, giving him the all-clear to come back up.

Jim scrambled back up into Uhura’s seat, flattening at his mussed hair, eyes bright and grin wide, until he saw Spock’s face and his entire body locked up. Jim had no idea how Uhura couldn’t have known something was going on. Although Spock’s expression was completely impassive, lips pressed in a tight line and features like granite, his pupils were blown so wide that his eyes were a hard, glinting black.

“We are leaving,” Spock said, abruptly standing up and grabbing Jim by the wrist.

“Fuck yes,” Jim breathed, and had to practically jog to keep up with Spock’s pace.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Jim gives Spock a blow job in public. The issue of consent is that Uhura is an unknowing spectator.
> 
> I knew I wanted Jim eavesdropping for the opening scene of Chapter 10, and this little idea popped into my head. Unfortunately, it _really_ doesn’t fit into the rest of Measure of Happiness, in terms of characterization, plot, or even where Jim and Spock are in their relationship.


End file.
